1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agent for grinding coarse lime in an aqueous medium for the production of rheologically stable aqueous suspensions of refined lime. The invention also relates to a method for grinding the coarse lime in an aqueous medium in the presence of the grinding agent, the aqueous suspensions of lime produced thereby, and the new chemical applications of the aqueous suspensions of lime refined by grinding in the presence of the agent.
2. Discussion of the Background
For a long time hydrated lime (or calcium hydroxide) has been used in numerous fields in the form of aqueous suspensions, known under the name of milk of lime, whose particles, often rough and irregular, were responsible for poor reactivity and considerable sedimentation. Such aqueous suspensions of lime were, nevertheless, used as chemical neutralization agents or even as antiseptic agents although the lime had a low coefficient of solubility in an aqueous medium.
Since this mineral substance is obtained first by calcining calcium carbonate at a high temperature, then by refining the calcined product by dry grinding or even by grinding in the presence of a small amount water, the lime produced by said refining, whether or not it is hydrated, is in the form of aggregates whose very rough grain size is in the range of from 5 to 20 microns.
By definition, particles of hydrated lime with such a rough grain size provide low reactivity when they are used in this state, both in a pulverized form and in the form of an aqueous suspension, even in the presence of an additive such as a dispersion agent.
Therefore, in order to be able to increase the reactivity of the lime, over the last few years it has been shown to be desirable to improve the fineness until a particle size of preferably less than 5 microns has been achieved and, where it is in the form of a pigmentary aqueous suspension, to increase the dry matter concentration at the same time as refining the particles.
To achieve the object of a particle size of preferably less than 5 microns, it has been shown to be desirable to carry out more effective grinding using one or other of the wet or dry methods.
Where dry grinding is used, the ground mineral materials must undergo a size selection so as to collect the finest particles desirably sought and to recycle all the particles having too large a size as many times as necessary to convert them to the desired size or, as far as possible, to remove them. Such a recycling and/or removal operation of the oversized particles remains impractical since the cost of the operation would be industrially unacceptable.
Where wet grinding is used, the suspension resulting from said grinding is presently naturally limited to an industrial concentration in dry matter of at most 20% by weight due to the increase noted in the viscosities, whether the grinding is carried out in water alone or in an aqueous medium in the presence of a dispersion agent of mineral or organic origin.
This second method consists of using, during grinding operations in an aqueous medium, more and more elaborate grinding agents so as to facilitate the carrying out of said grinding, the dispersion of the particles, and the maintaining of the viscosities of the suspensions produced at acceptable levels.
A first type of dispersion agent which could be considered as a grinding agent (described in patents GB 2,127,395 and FR 2,351,706) is composed of alkaline polyacrylates, polyphosphates and lignosulfonates. This agent, which is used in lime and/or calcium carbonate and even other mineral suspensions at a concentration of at least 40% by weight, is introduced after flocculation of the mineral materials with a polymer that is usually of a high molecular weight.
It is certain that the prior flocculating action causes the agglomeration of the particles by providing flakes with lessened chemical reactivity, which are favorably dispersed due to the presence of the dispersion agent.
However, while the purpose of this type of agent is essentially to provide a suspension with a low viscosity and a high concentration of dry material, this agent also provides an increase in particle diameter due to the formation of flakes and not the refining thereof as desired (GB 2,127,395) or due to the inability to refine to a particle size less than 4 microns (FR 2,351,706).
A second type of dispersion agent (described in French Patent 2,387,911) is composed of a salt of acrylic and maleic acid copolymers with an average molecular weight of between 2,000 and 10,000, which enables the production of pigmentary suspensions of calcium carbonate having amounts of dry material of between only 40% and 60% by weight. When such an agent, not in a suspension of calcium carbonate but in a suspension of lime at 40% by weight of dry material, is submitted to a grinding operation, there occurs a very rapid increase in the viscosity of the medium causing the blockage of the industrial grinding without, however, a substantial refinement of the lime particles being observed.
A third type of agent, described as a grinding agent in French Patent 2,539,137, is composed of acrylic acid polymers and/or copolymers simultaneously neutralized using lime and another neutralizing agent with a monovalent function. Such a grinding agent provides the stabilization of the rheological properties of calcium carbonate suspensions over time but, with regard to lime, does not provide the simultaneous increase in the concentration of dry material and a refining of the particles as it causes a large and rapid increase in viscosity, going as far as blocking the industrial grinder.
A last type of dispersion agent (described in European Patent 0,061,354) consists of polyelectrolytes with a low average molecular weight, which, however, is always greater than 2,200, such as carboxymethylcelluloses, acrylic and methacrylic acid polymers and lignosulfonates. The dispersion agents belonging to this family lead to good results when they are used for forming suspensions of rough lime particles which are always greater than 5 microns, but they cause a sudden and uncontrollable rise in the viscosity of such suspensions, going as far as blocking the industrial grinder, when they are used as grinding agents at concentrations of dry material on the order of 40% by weight or more.